


Bob Didn't Like Sprinkles But Now He Does

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hyper Frank, Ice Cream, Kisses, M/M, Nail Painting, Sweet Gay Love, just yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob has no control when it comes to saying no to Frank. Even if everyone has to suffer when Frank eats three scoops of ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob Didn't Like Sprinkles But Now He Does

Gerard paused in the doorway, frowning and blinking repeatedly.

"You're, uh. You're doing each others' nails," he says, like he's trying to make sense of the situation. Frank looks up from Bob's hand to smile at him.

"Wanna join?" he asks, which makes Gerard eye the bright purple warily and retreat to the bunks wordlessly.

"I thought he was okay with nail polish and dressing up and shit," Ray remarked from his spot on the couch, peering down to see Mikey's progress on his toenails. "Ooh, I like that French tip thing you're doing."

"Thanks," Mikey responds, sitting back on his heels to look over his work. "And Gerard doesn't mind the nail polish, he minds the purple. He says it totally washes him out."

xxx

"This was a bad idea," Bob sighed, frowning gloomily at the slightly demented smiley faces painted over his purple nails. "I can't do anything with my hands until these dry."

"Sorry. I told you so, by the way," Ray smirked, wiggling his pink and blue-tipped toes in satisfaction. "If you got your toes done, you could've still used your hands."

"I didn't know it would take this long for them to dry!" Bob growled, and Frank flounced into the room and draped himself over his back at that very moment, almost like he could sense when Bob was about to throw a bitchfit and would arrive right in time to stop it.

"Hey," he smiled, licking up Bob's neck and burping in his ear. Bob scowled and pushed him off, wiping at his neck with his sleeve and fighting off the flush that he knew was covering his face.

"Personal. Space," he warned, and Frank nodded seriously in agreement before climbing onto his lap. "Frank," he growled, and Frank snickered.

"What are you gonna do? Can't fuck up your pretty nails, remember?"

"They will dry eventually, idiot," Bob frowned, keeping the begrudging fondness out of his voice. Or trying to.

Frank shrugged and snuggled down like he was planning on staying a while, mumbling a "you love me" into Bob's hoodie and curling a hand over his arm. Bob ducked his head and grinned, and Ray raised his eyebrows.

Whatever. Bob didn't give a fuck what he thought.

xxx

So Frank wasn't talking to Bob for a while, because Bob accidentally chipped off one of the smiley faces when he was playing drums. Of course, Frank didn't care that it was an _accident,_ for fuck's sake, and Bob wasn't going to apologize, he _wasn't,_ okay, so he was just sitting on the couch and glowering at Gerard.

Gerard didn't have anything to do with it, but he had cornered Bob and said, "Sit down there, I'm gonna draw you. Your lines are great when you're mad."

Gerard was great and all, but his people skills sucked.

xxx

The second they walked out of the back door of the venue, Frank noticed an ice cream place across the street and immediately started digging in his pockets for his wallet.

He turned pleading eyes on Bob when he found nothing, and Bob rolled his eyes, even though he was secretly pleased that this meant that he was forgiven.

"Fine. But you're not having more than two scoops," Bob muttered, walking to the store while Frank decided that he was too fucking lazy and jumped onto Bob's back to hitch a ride instead.

"Why?" he whined, right in Bob's ear.

"Because you're not allowed to have too much sugar, and they charge extra for each scoop. I'm not wasting my precious money on you," Bob grunted, hitching Frank's knees up higher when he felt the guitarist slipping down.

"Oh, but you are," Frank giggled, wrapping his arms tighter around Bob's neck and kissing the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to spend _too much_ of my precious money on you," Bob corrected himself, reaching up to swat at Frank.

xxx

So Frank maybe ended up getting three scoops anyway, but he had held onto Bob's hands and used his _eyes,_ okay, how was he supposed to say no?

"This is so good, man, you have to try some," Frank moaned, not even giving Bob time to open his mouth before his spoon was flying at Bob's face and shoving something way too sweet and drowned in chocolate syrup in. "Isn't that delicious?"

"It tastes like a unicorn exploded into a cup," Bob mumbled, and Frank giggled in his ear in that way that made Bob all shivery and squishy and _feel things_ that he would never admit.

Frank, completely oblivious to Bob's inner unmanliness, just jumped off his back and ran onto their bus as soon as they arrived, and when Bob came in after him he was already running around and playing with Ray's hair and Gerard's everything and Mikey's arms.

"How many scoops did you let him have?!" Ray screeched at Bob, who guiltily looked away and mumbled a "three" while Gerard ran past him to hide in his bunk from the terror that is a sugar-high Frank.

Ray looked absolutely livid. Mikey still didn't look like he cared all that much.

xxx

Bob was in his bunk when Frank finally wore himself out, and he had been brought out of a pleasant daydream about what Frank's kisses must be like by Frank himself dropping into his bunk and onto his chest, cuddling down on impact.

"Hey," Frank mumbled, and Bob could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Hey," he responded, checking his phone for the time and frowning when he sees that Frank only lasted an hour and a half. He vaguely wonders what he did to manage that short of a time span, but then decides that he'd rather not know.

"Bob, Bob. You're the best. You bought me ice cream. Bob," Frank slurred, smiling dopily and poking Bob's chin. Bob wrapped his arms around him JUST TO KEEP HIM FROM FALLING OFF. Nothing else, okay. That's it.  
"Bob, seriously. However shall I repay you," Frank giggles, and Bob has no time at all to respond before he has a mouth full of Frank.

Frank. Is. Kissing. Him.

He. Is. Kissing. Back.

Bob has no idea what is going on, but he is totally okay with it, and so is Frank's tongue apparently, which is very eager and very persistent.

Bob thinks they might have made out for a couple of minutes or so before his brain catches up and he pulls away with a weird and strangely erotic slurping sound.

"Wait, what?" he splutters, and Frank's lips are shiny and red and his hair is everywhere and his eyes are dark and he is just so fucking pretty.

"I'm repaying you. Kind of. Okay, this has nothing to do with repayment. I just wanted to," Frank confesses, lurching forward again to attack Bob's face.

He wants to kiss me! he thinks, and then he wonders when he became such a girl.

xxx

"Okay, but no more than two scoops, Bob finds himself repeating a couple weeks later to Frank. Who is once again riding on his back.

"Yeah, okay, promise," Frank nods, jumping off and racing into the store, dragging Bob after him by his hand.

Bob's hand is tingling.

Frank orders his usual too-sweet mess of everything with everything on top, and Bob is boring as fuck so he literally always gets vanilla. Sue him.

"How many scoops?" The worker asks Frank, and Bob is sticking to the plan this time, so he cuts in for Frank and says-

Two. "Three." Shit. He could've sworn he was gonna say two. But then he looked at Frank and just _couldn't._ He is such a softie, it's not even funny.

"Aw, man," Frank smiled up at him, taking his hand and grinning with all his teeth. "I love you. Bob, seriously, you're the bomb. Dot com."

"I remember there being a time when I was a real man," Bob mournfully muttered to himself as he handed over the money and ignored Frank devouring his ice cream in the most disgusting yet adorable way possible.

xxx

"Dude, this is delicious. I know I said that last time but _this_ is delicious, okay, try it," Frank garbles through his mouthful as he holds his spoon out for Bob.

Bob feels horrible for becoming one of those people while leaning forward to try it. It tastes the same as every time ever.

"Wow, it's better than last time."

"I know! Man, this place is the _best._ "

He needs his balls back. Bob was _going_ to just go with the lie, but he feels like A GIRL so he needs to be a bit more grumpy at Frank.

"It's actually exactly the same. Maybe worse. Why do you always get so many sprinkles? I hate those things," he grouches, not looking at Frank.

"They're the best!" Frank protested, shoveling some into his mouth and pulling Bob in for a kiss by the back of his neck.

"Mpf," Bob mumbles, leaning down to lick the sprinkles off of Frank's tongue, and they are _so_ much better now.

Someone on the street shouts at them to get a room and they split apart, Bob blushing a little and Frank smirking in this annoying way that Bob wants to kiss off.

"How are sprinkles now?"

"They're okay, I guess," Bob mutters, looking away to hide his smile as he starts walking back to the bus.


End file.
